Memory
by indavant
Summary: Tak semua kisah berakhir dengan 'hidup bahagia selama-lamanya'. / GermanyxNorthItaly / sho-ai / death chara /


Kita akan selalu bersama. Ya 'kan?

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Hirumaya

Memory © indavant

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Pemuda berkebangsaan Jerman itu menghela napas keras saat mimpi yang sama kembali terulang malam itu. Mimpi itu tidak jelas, ia hanya mampu melihat dua orang itupun hanya siluet semata. Matanya melirik ke arah jam _digital_ yang ada di meja nakas di samping ranjangnya. Mengetahui saat itu baru sekitar pukul 2, ia kembali berusaha memejamkan mata saat ia merasakan sesuatu di samping tubuhnya. Menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya ke samping, matanya terbelalak.

Mendapati sosok pemuda lain berambut coklat sedang tidur dengan enak di sampingnya menjadi pemandangan yang sudah hampir setiap malam ia saksikan. Pemuda berkebangsaan Italia yang hampir tiap malam itu tidur di sampingnya, tentu saja tidak ada ijin darinya, selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

Walaupun pemuda Jerman berambut pirang ini, sebut saja Ludwig, sudah 'biasa' melihat pemandangan ini, tetap saja ia merasa kaget selama beberapa detik sebelum teriakannya mengganggu tidur pemuda Italia berambut coklat tersebut. Sebut saja pemuda Italia itu Feliciano.

"Feliciano Vargas! Cepat kembali ke kamar tidurmu!" Ludwig sudah sangat bosan. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia berbicara seperti itu setiap mendapati sosok Feliciano tertidur di sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Baru setelah itu ia berpikir mengapa ia menyisakan sisi lainnya sehingga Feliciano bisa mengisi tempat itu.

Feliciano terduduk perlahan, menggosok matanya yang sipit itu. Memiringkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum, "Ve~? Mengapa Doitsu bangun pagi sekali, bukannya ini masih jam 2 pagi?"

Ludwig memejamkan matanya kembali menghela napas berat, "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Cepat kembali ke kamarmu."

"Ve~? Apa Ludwig merasa sakit, ve~?" Ludwig tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu membuat Feliciano sedikit merengut. Iris biru itu sedikit nampak, mendapati pemuda lainnya merengut kecewa. Ia mendengus sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, karena itulah cepat kembali ke kamarmu." Suara berat Ludwig kini sedikit lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Wah. Untung saja kau tidak sakit, ve. Aku sangat cemas kalau kau sakit, Ludwig." Muka Feliciano kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya. Ia kemudian langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya lagi di samping Ludwig. Ludiwg hanya menghela nafas dan membiarkan tubuh kecil Feliciano berbaring di sampingnya.

* * *

Kenangan-kenangan itu terasa begitu manis hingga rasanya tampak seperti mimpi.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Doitsu! Apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam, ve? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk pagi ini." Dengan senyumnya yang merekah, Feliciano menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang ia duduki, hanya dibatasi dengan sebuah meja di tengahnya. Setelahnya ia duduk di kursinya sendiri dan mulai menikmati sarapannya pagi itu.

Selagi sarapan berlangsung, tak jarang Feliciano memulai topik-topik pembicaraan. Dari yang penting sampai yang tidak penting, dari yang jelas sampai yang tidak jelas pun diungkapkannya sampai-sampai pembicaraan seluruhnya didominasi olehnya, seperti biasanya.

Pagi itu seperti sebelumnya, dilewati dengan Feliciano yang menyuruh Ludwig untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar mereka bisa bersama-sama pergi untuk berjalan bersama tiga anjing milik Ludwig. Feliciano kemudian berjalan ke luar rumah mereka dan duduk di sebuah tempat. Di depannya terdapat sebuah kanvas polos berwarna putih, di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah palet dan kuas, sedangkan di tangan lainnya terdapat sebuah kotak berisi cat-cat.

Sambil bersenandung, ia mulai menggoreskan kuas yang sudah terkena sentuhan cat di atas kanvas putih itu. Melukis sambil menggumamkan nada-nada dari lagu kesukaannya, tidak pernah membuat dirinya bosan meskipun sudah hampir setiap hari ia lakukan.

Pikirannya tidak sedang berada di sana saat itu terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya ada di sana. Tak disadarinya, kanvas itu mulai terisi penuh oleh macam-macam warna saat ia tersentak dan melihat dengan jelas permukaan kanvas itu.

Tangannya yang sebelumnya menggores tanpa sadar itu membentuk sebuah kejadian di atas kanvas itu. Dua orang anak berada di sana. Keduanya menghadap arah pandang yang sama namun membelakangi Feliciano. Salah satunya mengenakan sebuah pakaian yang didominasi dengan warna putih dan hijau sedangkan yang lainnya mengenakan sebuah jubah, warnanya hitam. Anak yang berpakaian seperti pelayan itu sedang menatap anak yang lainnya dengan pandangan seperti tidak rela.

Menyadari hal itu kemudian, Feliciano kemudian mengambil kanvas itu, dipeluknya erat saat air mengalir di kedua sisi pipinya.

* * *

Tak ada yang lebih manis dari permen dan madu namun senyumanmu mengalahkan rasa manis itu.

* * *

Ludwig pagi itu terbangun untuk mendapati bahwa dirinya merasa aneh. Saat ia terduduk, ia menyadari Feliciano ada di sana. Tangannya diletakkan di atas perut Ludwig, membuat tangan itu bergerak saat Ludwig mendudukkan dirinya.

Feliciano terbangun dari tidurnya untuk mendapati wajah Ludwig berwarna sedikit merah. Ia menguap kemudian memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ve~? Wajamu berwarna merah Ludwig. Apa kau pusing, ve?" Ludwig tidak menjawab namun reaksinya membuat Feliciano menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Punggung tangan kanannya ia letakkan pada dahi Ludwig sedangkan punggung tangan kirinya ia sentuhkan pada kulit dahinya sendiri.

"Suhu tubuhmu lebih panas dariku, ve. Lebih baik Ludwig istirahat dulu hari ini, jangan memaksakan diri, ve." Dengan sedikit paksaan, Feliciano memaksa tubuh Ludwig untuk kembali tidur. Feliciano dengan segera berjalan keluar dari kamar Ludwig setelah berkata pada Ludwig bahwa ia ingin mengambil air hangat dan memasak semangkuk bubur.

Ludwig menunggu di kamar dalam diam. Matanya menatap dinding kamarnya namun mata itu terasa kosong. Tubuhnya masih tetap duduk di atas ranjangnya yang bersepraikan putih walaupun rohnya seolah tak berdiam di sana.

Ia berkedip, mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya ketika telinganya mendengar deritan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Tubuh mungil Feliciano berdiri di sana, membawa dua mangkuk berisi air hangat dan bubur, segelas likuid bening, serta beberapa butir obat yang diletakkannya di atas sebuah nampan.

Surai pirang Ludwig bergerak seiring dengan kepalanya yang menengok ke arah Feliciano. _Sapphire_ itu mengawasi setiap gerakan Feliciano. Feliciano yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ludwig, dengan senyumnya yang sama seperti biasanya. Dengan tangannya yang relatif kurus itu, menyuapkan sendok demi sendok bubur sampai ia menghabiskan kira-kira setengah dari bubur yang ada dalam mangkuk itu.

Keduanya bergerak dalam diam. Feliciano membawa gelas berisi air itu dan mengarahkan gelas itu kepada Ludwig yang kemudian meminumnya perlahan. Setelahnya, Feliciano memberikan obat kepada Ludiwg untuk dikonsumsinya agar pusing dan panasnya itu membaik kemudian diminumkannya air itu kembali.

Setelahnya, tubuh kekarnya didorong perlahan oleh Feliciano agar ia kembali tidur. Sebuah kain yang sebelumnya dicelupkan oleh Feliciano ke dalam air hangat yang dibawanya, kemudian ia keluarkan dan ia sentuhkan perlahan di dahi Ludwig setelah ia memeras kain itu.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Ludwig membuka mulutnya, namun sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan suara apapun, Feliciano meletakkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya menandakan agar Ludwig tidak seharusnya ia bicara.

"Sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa 'kan, ve, untuk beristirahat?" Senyum itu kembali terukir. Dengan senyuman itu kemudian Luwdig mampu membiarkan kelopak matanya menutupi safirnya.

* * *

Sebuah mimpi memiliki kemungkinan yang sangat kecil untuk kembali terulang, begitu juga dengan kenangan.

* * *

Feliciano tersadar dari tidurnya saat ia menyadari bahwa ia telah memimpikan sesuatu yang telah lalu. Kenangan yang telah lalu, yang menyakiti hatinya, yang selalu membuatnya menyalahkan dirinya atas apapun yang telah diperbuatnya, yang selalu menghantui tidurnya di malam hari.

Pernyataan orang-orang atas mimpi yang jarang berulang itu tidak berlaku baginya belakangan ini. Mimpi itu hampir setiap malamnya menghantuinya dengan rasa bersalah. Yang kemudian membawanya pada rasa sedih yang mendalam, yang kemudian memicu kelenjar air matanya untuk berfungsi, yang membuat mata penuh kebahagiaannya yang dulu kini dipenuhi rasa bersalah dan kesedihan.

Mimpi itu kembali terulang malam ini. Dicengkeramnya kain yang menutupi tubuhnya, di depan dadanya yang menyakiti pemiliknya sendiri. Terduduk ia di ranjang milik pemuda Jerman yang ia sayangi, yang tak pernah ingin dilepaskannya.

Semalaman ia menangis dalam diam, seakan tidak ingin mengganggu pemilik ranjang yang sedang didudukinya ini. Wajahnya ditelungkupkannya di dalam selimut putih yang menyelimuti tubuhnya semalam.

Sesal memenuhi seluruh jiwa dan raganya selama ia bertahan hidup setelah kejadian yang merasuki mimpinya setiap malam. Ia tidak mengerti lagi. Ia hanya ingin orang itu kembali. Kembali kepadanya, kepada pelukannya setiap malam. Mengembalikan senyumnya, mengembalikan tawanya. Mengembalikan kewarasannya agar ia mampu untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya.

* * *

Karena saat ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan.

* * *

Muka pemuda Italia itu terkejut saat bertemu pandang dengan iris _sapphire_ pemuda berkebangsaan Jerman itu. Sinar tiba-tiba saja menyeruak masuk menyentuh halus mengenai wajahnya ketika kegelapan di dalam kotak itu terpecahkan, disusul dengan siluet seseorang manusia.

Saat kepala manusia itu menutupi matahari dari pandangannya dengan kepalanya, ia mendapati sosok seseorang lelaki yang gagah tampak di hadapannya.

Pertemuan itu adalah sebuah takdir bagi keduanya. Biar waktu yang membawa mereka kepada perpisahan mereka nantinya. Karena pertemuan memang selalu akan diakhiri dengan perpisahan, entah akan berpisah sementara atau untuk selamanya.

Misalnya saja pertemuannya terdahulu dengan seseorang yang sepertinya lain juga. Toh, ujung-ujungnya takdir memisahkan mereka. Ia sudah hampir lupa bagaimana caranya ia mampu bertahan hidup lagi kalau ia akan kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya namun apalah daya, sosok manusia yang ada di hadapannya ini seolah memberikan sinar bantuan untuknya.

Karena itu ia merelakan dirinya untuk lagi-lagi melakukan pertemuan dengan manusia ini dan rela melakukan apapun agar manusia ini terus bertahan dengannya.

Ya, laki-laki ini adalah pilihannya sendiri, laki-laki ini; Ludwig.

* * *

Takdir memang selalu nyata adanya. Namun mengapa takdir tidak membiarkan kita bersama?

* * *

Hujan turun membasahi bumi seiring dengan air matanya yang turun membasahi pipinya. Serpihan baju berlumur darah yang dicengkeramnya erat mulai terbentuk sesuai cengkramannya. Kakinya mulai lemas dan ia jatuh menyentuh tanah yang basah mengotori celana dan _boots_ yang dikenakannya.

Tubuh orang di hadapannya hanya menatapnya sedih walau ekspresinya tak menyatakannya. Orang itu ikut berjongkok di hadapannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Bisa dirasakannya kesedihan yang amat dalam yang dirasakan pemuda yang ada dalam pelukannya. Tak urung lagi bahwa pemuda di pelukannya ini menyayangi pemilik potongan baju itu lebih dari siapapun.

Maka ketika pemuda itu menerima potongan baju itu langsung saja ia menangis tersedu memikirkan bahwa pemilik potongan baju itu sudah tak mungkin kembali dalam pelukannya, dalam jarak pandangnya secara nyata.

Iapun mulai berandai, berandai ketika pemilik potongan baju itu hidup bersamanya, berandai ketika ia selalu dimarahi ketika ia menyusup ke kamar pemilik potongan baju itu, berandai ketika mereka selalu makan pagi bersama, berandai ketika ia melukis saat pemilik potongan baju itu bekerja, berandai ketika ia selalu memeluk dan menyapanya setiap pagi, berandai ketika ia selalu mengucapkan selamat tidur di malam hari, berandai, dan terus berandai tentang kehidupan yang dilalui bersamanya, yang mereka lewatkan saat pemilik potongan baju itu masih hidup.

"Doitsu, tadi pagi aku menemukan sebuah burung gereja di atas pohon, aku menaikinya dan lihat," ia membuka tangannya dan sebuah burung gereja tampak dari dalam, "aku berhasil mengambilnya," ia tertawa gembira namun kemudian wajahnya berubah sedih, "namun aku terjatuh karena tergelincir untung saja burung ini tidak terluka."

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Doitsu. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu saja kapanpun aku bisa."

"Selamat makan, Doitsu. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah karena bekerja terus menerus karena itu aku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Silahkan makan."

"Oh, kau mau bekerja ya. Baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Aku akan melukis jadi panggil aku saja, ya kalau kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Doitsu! Selamat pagi," tangannya bergerak untuk membuka dan menutup saat ia merasa sudah dipeluk.

"Selamat malam, Doitsu, aku mau tidur dulu. Kau masih ingin bekerja? Istirahatlah ini sudah sangat malam."

Memang takdir tak akan membiarkan mereka bersatu.

Atau mungkin ini hanyalah sementara?

* * *

 **A/N :**

Akhirnya author bisa menyelesaikan fic yang sudah di request sejak 1 tahunan kira-kira oleh temen sekolah author yang kebetulan nge ship pairing yang sama dengan author. Karena itu author setuju untuk membuat fic ber genre mungkin sedikit angst ini karena author jujur merasa bahwa plot terlalu cepat berjalan. Tapi ya tak apa lah ya.

 _Anyway_ , makasih karena udah baca fic ini. _Suggestions or critics_? _Just put your thoughts on the review below. Thanks._

Finished by _indavant_ [15.08.15]


End file.
